


Big Paws

by 75AssortedSpices



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, Tension, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Danny, petting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75AssortedSpices/pseuds/75AssortedSpices
Summary: It had been quite a night for all three of them.Dan ended up staying all night at Arin and Suzy’s after a long Movie Marathon.Popcorn was served, blankets were shared and laughs were had.Everything was fine for a while; until Dan started acting a bit off.Arin and Suzy, pretty concerned, asked their friend what was wrong.Dan, not wanting to worry them, brushed it off and told them it was stomach issues.The couple went with it.Little did they know that definitely wasn’t the case.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson (very brief)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Big Paws

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic!  
> i've come to realize that werewolf!danny wasn't a thing; so i wrote this~!
> 
> s0rry again if it looks so messy, still not a prof. writer qwq  
> anyways, all rambling aside, plz enjoy!!

It had been quite a night for all three of them.

Dan ended up staying all night at Arin and Suzy’s after a long Movie Marathon.  
Popcorn was served, blankets were shared and laughs were had.  
Everything was fine for a while; until Dan started acting a bit off. 

Arin and Suzy, pretty concerned, asked their friend what was wrong.  
Dan, not wanting to worry them, brushed it off and told them it was stomach issues.  
The couple went with it.

Little did they know that definitely wasn’t the case.

~~~

Arin awoke to the sound of a low howl.  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his wrist, blinking blearily.

“Mm…?” he groaned, attention fuzzy.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit bedroom; his vision not the best in the dark. He looked to his right, relieved to see Suzy sleeping soundly next to him.

A small creak from the door turned his head.

Arin mumbled incoherently and reluctantly stood from the bed, shuffling over to the door. He smacked his lips, vertigo making his head swim.

A loud thump made the gamer jump. “Wh -- wha…?” he gasped, snapping out of his semi conscious state.  
Another obnoxious thump, then the sound of skittering paws.

“M - Mochi? Mimi?” Arin questioned, nearing the stairs.  
“What’re you two doin’ at this time?” 

As he descended the first few steps, the shatter of glass filled the air.  
The gamer stopped in his tracks, a cold chill trickling down his spine.  
He swallowed, his heartbeat quickening.  
“D -- Dan?” he called finally. “Dan are you okay…?”

After receiving no answer did he start to panic.

“The hell is --,” a loud hiss cut him off.

Arin dismounted the last few stairs, jaw slightly slack.  
Mochi and Mimi were snug in a corner, Mimi growling lowly.

Both the cat’s tails flicked with tension, eyes furious slits. 

Mochi poked at a piece of stuffing before batting it away.

Wait … stuffing?

The gamer’s eyes flicked to the sofa.  
The poor thing was covered in large gashes; along with dents and monstrous teeth marks.

Arin ran a hand through his hair, brows bunching.  
What was going on? Why was the sofa mangled? Did the cats do this?

No, no. Something big did this.  
But what?  
God, he hoped Dan was okay. 

His eyes followed a trail of stuffing to the kitchen.  
He bit his lip, following the trail.

He kept his movements steady; not wanting to anger whatever the heck was in his house.

Another crash, and the sound of deep grumbling filled the area.  
Arin stopped briefly, but kept moving.

The closer he got, the louder the strange noises had become.

Low snorting was heard, along with brief growls and whines.

As Arin registered the animalistic banter, the smell of wet fur and sweat snuck into his nostrils.

The gamer reeled back, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Gross…” he hissed; rather loudly.

The noises coming from the kitchen came to a stop.  
Low thumping resonated through the area.

Fuck, Arin cussed internally, covering his mouth.

It was then a large paw stomped on the dining room floor.  
Arin willed himself not to yell.

A buff, wolf like being stalked from the kitchen, sniffing the air wildly.  
It had a dark brown, (slightly curled) coat of fur, tall ears and a long snout.

It also had bits of fabric and cloth hanging off its form.  
Weird.

Arin stared, horrified at what stood before him.  
Before he could do anything else, the creature snapped their attention to him.

Double fuck.

Arin backed away blindly, stumbling.

This only angered the beast. It bared its fangs and heaved a great snarl.  
It’s paws slammed onto the floor challengingly.

As it krept towards Arin, the gamer, held out his hands.  
“H -- hey, hey … no, no,” he whispered softly.

Said creature snorted, panting heavily.  
Arin tenderly waved his hands.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you, bud,” he soothed, “it’s fine.”

This calmed the wolf like beast, its ears perking a tad.  
It gave a tilt of its head, a rumble leaving its snout.  
Its jaws slowly snapped to shut.

It snorted, sniffing softly.

Arin allowed himself to relax, giving a shaky grin.  
“Y -- yeah. That’s it,” he breathed, “you’re okay.”

The beast emitted a deep rumble, padding toward Arin.  
The gamer’s breath hitched at the sudden movement, but the tension was soon washed away as it pressed its snout into his neck and sniffed softly.

Arin stifled a chuckle as the beast surveyed his body.  
It circled around him, grunting quietly.  
The gamer smiled softly as it was soon facing him again.

But, its eyes weren’t filled with fury or hatred; but instead, trust and sincerity.

It stared at Arin quietly, ears pointed atop its head and tail wagging subtly.

“Uh --,” before Arin could properly formulate a sentence, the creature nuzzled him, grazing its tongue across his cheek.  
It rumbled with content.

“Whoa, hey now --,” the gamer spluttered, laughing. “You’re just a big ol’ softy, huh?”  
He teased, wrapping his arms around the burly, furry beast.  
The creature gave a happy yowl, pressing itself further into Arin.

He cooed, ruffling the other’s dark, curly fur.  
A piece of cloth caught his eye.  
He hesitantly pulled away from the other, earning a head tilt.

Arin plucked the cloth piece from the beast, inspecting it.

His eyes then caught the burly creature’s legs and how they were clad with horribly constricting ripped jeans.  
The belt was undone; albeit broken.

Arin pursed his lips, deep in thought.

Fabric pieces, mangled jeans, and a familiar, playful attitude.  
A strange light filled the room, stealing the gamer from his thoughts.

He looked out the nearest window to see the moon was full and bright.  
“Full moon…” he whispered.

Then it all came to him.

This beast was Dan.

A loud whine broke Arin from his musing.

The beast, no, Dan, was sitting impatiently, tail thumping wildly against the floor.  
His ears were lowered and his eyes were large.

“H -- hey, buddy, it’s okay; I’m fine,” he assured, “just thinkin’.”

Dan huffed, quickly springing back to his playful demeanor. He nudged Arin until the gamer was flat on the floor.  
Dan gave a lively growl, towering over Arin.

His tail was wagging so fast, you’d think it’d fall right off.

“Oh, you wanna play, Danny?” Arin inquired. Dan gave a bark, eyes gleaming with interest.

Arin hummed before snagging a piece of crumpled paper from the floor.  
He threw it to a wall.  
“Go get it!” 

Dan yapped, skittering clumsily after the paper.  
He grabbed it daintily with his maw, trotting back over to Arin.

He plopped it on the floor and nudged it toward Arin.  
The gamer grabbed the crumpled ball, giving it another hearty throw.

Dan retrieved it again, happily skipping it back to the latter.  
They did this for a while, both having the time of their lives.

After some time, Mochi and Mimi seemed to warm up to Dan’s beastal form, no longer feeling threatened.

~~~

After a good ol’ game of catch, Dan and Arin grew exhausted, both plopped on the mangled sofa with Arin sitting upright and Dan’s large puppy head in his lap.

Arin stroked the other’s head, sighing deeply.  
“Y’know, Dan,” he began, hencing his physical contact.  
“I didn’t know… I didn’t know every full moon this happened to you.”

Dan hummed lowly.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, buddy?” Arin asked softly, running a hand down Danny’s furry back.

Dan whined, nudging Arin’s tummy.  
“I’d never be scared of you, man. You’re my best fuckin’ friend,” the gamer assured.  
“I love you, dude. No matter what, ‘kay?” 

Dan groaned softly, sitting up to lightly lick Arin’s cheek.  
“Aww,” Arin cooed, moving his hands to ruffle the other’s furry cheeks heartily.

Dan snorted, tongue peeking out of his maw.

“You a goofy goof,” Arin joked in a funny voice.  
“My big ol’ goofy goofy bear,” he added, kissing Dan on the nose.

The latter sneezed, shaking his head.  
“H -- hey!” Arin laughed, wiping the snot off his face.  
“Not cool, bro,” he joked, trying to sound serious but failing.

Danny nudged him, fur tickling his nose.  
Arin sighed, wrapping his arms around his best friend’s torso.  
“All kidding aside,” he mumbled into Dan’s fur, “I’m here whenever you need me. You can tell me anything; anything at all.”

He pulled away, grinning, “unless it’s something so personal, the thought of sharing it with me is unbearable.”  
He hugged Dan a final time, “and I am most certainly not scared of you, dude. Even as a big, furry beast, you give off serious puppy dog vibes.”

That earned him a playful nip to the neck then ear.  
“Aw, c’mon! It’s true, dude!”  
A small grunt.

“You can’t deny the truth, Danny boy,” Arin purred.

It was then Danny gave a great yawn, ears folding momentarily.

“Alright, alright. I’ll shut up. Tired?” Arin asked quietly, lightly stroking Dan’s ears.  
The latter gave a long, sleepy groan.  
He then snuggled back into Arin’s lap, eyes hooded.

Arin hummed, smiling sleepily. “Yeah,” he said, giving a yawn of his own, “‘m pretty tired too. What say we get some sleep, yeah?”  
Dan snorted softly, his eyes coming to a slow shut.

His furry back heaved with slow, deep breaths.  
Arin ran his hand along said back, the other mindlessly playing with an ear.  
“G’night Dan,” he mumbled.  
“Sleep well, you overgrown puppy...”

With that, Arin lolled his head back onto the worn back pillows of the sofa, falling into a steady sleep.

~~~

Arin fluttered open his eyes, sunlight greeting him boisterously.

“Ack…” Arin groaned, covering his eyes with a hand.  
Some crazy night that had been.

The gamer started to stretch, but his attempts were invalid; for half of his space was occupied.

A groan snatched him from his haze. He peered down to see Dan sleeping atop him, wild curls everywhere and drool seeping into the gamer’s shirt.  
He was reverted back to normal overnight.

Arin blinked as the events from last night crashed onto him.  
“Whoa,” was all he could muster.

He pressed a hand to his forehead, bunching his brows.  
Holy shit.

“Mmn…” a soft moan shook the younger man from his disbelief.  
The gamer blinked down at Dan.

“‘S mornin’ already?” the taller man mumbled, nuzzling into Arin.

“Seems like it,” Arin replied, giving a lopsided shrug. 

Danny sighed through his nose, shakily sitting up.  
“Man, what had happened last --,” he began but cut himself short as his eyes met Arin’s.

They stared at one another for what seemed like minutes before Dan broke the silence.

“Uh, did I … fall asleep on you?” he asked awkwardly.  
His eyes caught the patch of slobber he left on Arin’s shirt.  
“Dang, dude. I even drooled on you…”

“Hey, no worries,” Arin smiled. “I, err, take it you can’t exactly recall what happened… last night?”

Danny pursed his lips, eyes darting elsewhere.  
“... didn’t we have uh, a movie marathon or some shit?” he asked.

Arin nodded, “yep. You stayed the night too,” he added. “Figured you couldn’t drive home whilst tired ‘n super high on Pepsi.”

“Jesus, I really let myself go… and it was even a movie marathon. How pathetic is that?” Dan sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. Suzy and I liked the company,” he consoled. “Do you remember anything else?”

Danny hummed.  
“I think I… uh, wow. My brain is burnt to a crisp. I can hardly think.”

Arin laughed, “I get you, bud. We can talk about it later, yeah?”

Dan smiled, “sounds like a plan to me.”  
He then nuzzled back into Arin, humming.  
“You’re cozy as hell, Arin…” 

“Why, thank you Daniel,” Arin replied with a posh accent.  
Danny giggled.  
“...hey. Can we actually stay like this for a lil’ while? I don’t wanna get up.”

“I hear ya loud and clear, baby,” Arin teased, waggling his brows.  
“Don’t make it weird,” Dan snorted, snuggling further into the younger.

“You know you love it,” Arin shot back.  
They both drowned in their giggles, blissfully unaware of Suzy’s travel down the stairs and to the kitchen.

“What the hell happened here?!” she shrieked, alerting both guys from their friendly banter.

“Shit,” they both say in unison.

“Arin,” Dan began, eyes wide, “I remember what happened.”

Silence.  
Then laughter.  
“Took you long enough, ya big goof,” Arin sighed, ruffling Dan’s crazy mop of curls.

It really had been quite the night.

~~~~


End file.
